


Akkowired Games

by NeoLight



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, I just wanted to write something for my OC, I was inspired from Jablinski games, I'm not explaining how that works, Married!Diakko, but i'm proud of it, but they're still witches so don't worry, can't believe it took me this long, first time writing for them, from ff.net - Freeform, read and review, so this is a youtuber-ish au, they have a son, what's jablin jables?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoLight/pseuds/NeoLight
Summary: A video named “Hello, Akko here.” from the channel “Akkowired Games” was uploaded at approximately 18:00 CET on Witchtube. It went something like this.orAkko Kagari-Cavendish films a video where she, her wife, and son go to the amusement park.Sorry, no gaming videos this week.





	Akkowired Games

**Akkowired Games**

The return of magic was, to many witches across the world, a great accomplishment. Not only were witches no longer discriminated against, but it was easier to use magic without the use of a magical stone. And since magic was easier to use, more people wanted to use it, which meant nearly bankrupt schools like Luna Nova had something other than potatoes to serve. Now if that wasn’t something to celebrate, then what was?

So of course the witch(es) responsible for this would almost immediately become celebrity, right? Well, yeah. The New Nine Witches became the most sought after of their kind, even in their school days. It got even worse when two of them, Diana Cavendish and Atsuko Kagari, became the biggest power couple in recent history. Spawning multiple magazines with names revolving around different puns on “witch” “magic” and “broom”, appearing on talk shows, and don’t forget the fanfiction. Yes, the couple, aptly named “Diakko” (or Dianakko, the fandom never really agreed) wrote themselves mostly because of Atsuko Kagari-Cavendish’s affectionate disposition at all times in public.

Ah, the life of a celebrity. So detached from the fans, but equally connected, like the way a news station would give weird and unorthodox tips on the latest ways to live life.

So really, only disconnected.

And yet, something... _magical_ happened on that one Friday. Something...interesting.

A video named “Hello, Akko here.” from the channel “Akkowired Games” was uploaded at approximately 18:00 CET on Witchtube. It went something like this.

“Hey wassup it’s me, Akko~!” She smirked at the camera, spinning to face it in what looked like a BroomieCake chair. “This is my new witchtube channel, Akkowired.” (She pronounced it as “acquired”) “It’s gonna be bigger than SAM!ari, It’s gonna be bigger than...BroomieCake.” She smirked even harder, convinced this would immediately bring her to Broomie’s level. Finally, she announced “So what’s akko’in, akkoes?” and proceeded to level her chair, just like in Broomie’s _But can you do this?_ video. In the background, a remix of Transylvania (a really memed video game boss song) played her out to the end card as the words _new videos every Friday_ were displayed across the screen.

It was _extremely_ surreal.

As it turned out, even though she promised gaming videos every week, they never came. That fact became a meme, and Akko’s growing witchtube following made bets on what the new excuse was going to be. One week, it was a stomach ache. Another saw her saying she had a date planned with her wife (Insert canned “awww” from the fandom) and yet another she confessed she had accidentally blown up her son’s du chat that she was going to use, and unfortunately, Diana was out of town that day and could not magic it together again.

But...the videos weren’t...bad, or anything. They were actually quite _nice,_ and reminded people of the good ol’ Witchtube days when all a person had to do to gain a following on the site was vlog for no reason and have a personality. Akko’s videos often featured her wife and son, Hugo, and the witch would record them just kinda... _hanging out,_ and producing good wholesome content for the viewers’ pleasure.

So what was the latest video all about? What excuse did Akko have for not gaming this week? What stranger would turn around with a face saying “Hey, That’s Akko Kagari-Cavendish!” as the witch would remark how this witchtube career was making her famous? Just how much of Hugo’s (and Diana’s) adorable camera shyness would appear in this video?

Well, we’re about to find out.

So the camera opens up, and we hear distant joyful screams from far away. Akko is grinning at the camera. For a second, her happy demeanor falters, and she peers guiltily at us. “Sorry guys, no gaming videos this week.” Ah, again. We aren’t disappointed, we just want to know the reason. “My son forgot to bring his _du chat_ along…”

Where, Akko? Where are you and your family today?

“...to the AMUSEMENT PARK!” She exclaims, panning to her wife and son, standing in front of a roller coaster. When she is met with silence, she prompts impatiently, “come on guys, say something!” and Hugo simply shoves his hands into his pocket, short blond-green hair falling over his ruby red eyes. Diana says “Akko! What did we tell you about pulling out the camera when we’re not ready?”

When Akko responds from out of the frame, she doesn’t sound sorry. “Oh, sorry guys, I’m just _really_ excited! Come on, let’s go get something to eat! Ooh, I bet you two are starving, aren’t ya! Ohh, look at that cotton candy over there…” She is muffed out in her rambling because Hugo has gotten close enough to the camera to cover it up.

Next, we cut to an ice cream parlor from behind Akko and now somebody else (presumably Hugo) is holding the camera. Akko and Diana are holding twin strawberry ice cream cones, and Akko is nearly done with hers. When she is done, Diana turns to her, obviously unaware of the camera Hugo is holding, and says with a smirk, “Ak~ko, you are really messy, you silly girl.” She proceeds to daintily kiss off all of the excess ice cream off. Akko and Hugo giggle, and suddenly Diana is horrified.

“Oh my god, turn that off, turn that off!” She yells, and Hugo quickly hides it away, laughing.

We now see Akko and Hugo in the frame, surrounded by a crowd of people. It’s certainly not often that Diana is behind the camera, but when she is, it usually means that Hugo and Akko are having a competition. Today it seems that they are doing a Chariot tcg fight. The cards are floating in the air, no doubt under a spell one of the two witches cast. When they move ahead, so do the cards.

Akko turns to the camera. “So, we got stuck in...like...an hour long wait for this _really_ cool coaster, so Hugo and I are having a chariot game!” She grimaces. “I forgot how tough he was.”

From out of frame, Diana laughs. “He learned from the best, dear.”

Hugo raises an eyebrow, saying, “I dunno mum, It’s pretty impossible to learn from myself. Remember that day in January?” He deadpans. Akko mouths _oooh,_ and Diana huffs.

Hugo was referring to a January video Akko made, where she taped a 30-second fight between Diana and Hugo, ending in Hugo as the victor.

“I-I had bad draws, Hugo!” She says indignantly. Hugo rolls his eyes. “That’s not how card games work, Mum.” Drawing a card from his deck, he tapped 3 of his permanents, and announced, “ _Okaasan,_ I win.”

Akko stopped giggling suddenly. A solid two seconds passed. She says rather loudly, “Oh FU—”

The camera stopped immediately.

Now we assume the next cut takes place on the _really_ cool roller coaster, because it opens up with Akko exclaiming “Wow this is _really_ cool!” and we can see all three of them barred down to the orange seat of a roller coaster. She is laughing into the screen as her hair whooshes above her head. Hugo is much the same, but Diana—

Oh, poor Diana. She’s greener than professor Woodward, and she _knows_ this was a mistake.

The camera is obviously enchanted, because there’s no way that Akko can simply _hold on_ to it, right? Wrong. Suddenly, the camera rises and from our view, we see Akko’s left arm rise with us. _Oh no._ Diana shouts “No, Akko!” and our view starts flying away from the Kagari-Cavendishes opposite from where they were going.

The last thing we hear are some shattering noises.

We find ourselves looking up to Diana, her wand pointed at us. She’s hunched over, obviously still nauseous from earlier, and she’s sitting at what looks like a picnic table. She fixed the camera, and it was back to recording as it was before it was broken. Diana realizes this, and stops the recording.

It’s bright next time we cut to reality, but it’s still seeable. Akko’s smiling face greets us, and she looks slightly nervous and guilty. “Sorry for leaving you guys like that.” She smiles, and points the camera over to Diana and Hugo, on the other side of what looks like a Burger king eating table. “I broke the phone after it flew out off my hands on the coaster, and my poor wife..” She gestured with her free hand to a blushing Diana with a burger in her hands, “ Fixed it even though she felt extremely sick.” Akko brightens up. “So, as an apology, I took her to BURGER KING! Sadly, we had to leave the park, but you guys _know_ how much she loves Burger King!”

It’s true. Akko had revealed in one of her earliest videos that whenever Diana got sick, _Burger King_ of all things made her feel better. Or really, just fast food in general. Akko had often gushed about this and how cute Diana was when she got flustered when she ate it, because she thought it was improper or whatever. The fans agreed with Akko.

“Come on, eat!” Akko pushes, but Diana’s camera shyness kicks in, full force. “ _Absolutely_ not, Atsuko.” She sets down the burger, but we can obviously see the cravings in her eyes. “ _Ooh...she called me At~Su~Ko~_ ” Akko whispers into the camera. During this whole time, Hugo had finished his burger, and was eyeing up his mother’s. But when he reached for it, Diana slapped his hand away, like a monkey holding onto something important to them.

Hugo and Akko cracked up, and Diana held her face in her hands, red as the ketchup splashed on her shirt. The camera cuts away.

Near the end of the video, we are viewing the inside of a taxi. Normally, it would make sense for two _witches_ and the _first wizard in a millenia_ (barring Henry Du Nord) to ride a broom, but Akko had told her viewers that she would always take a taxi during one of her vlogs (which didn’t make sense; why would you need a taxi for a gaming channel? Not that it _really_ was one, but still…) because she would have an opportunity for a cool vlog.

Well, It wasn’t really _cool_ , but it was fun. We can’t see anything, as it seems like we are knocked to the floor, but we can certainly _hear._

The driver, Akko, and Hugo were all bellowing Bohemian Rhapsody, and we can almost hear Diana’s discomfort.

“ _So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye-eeee!_ ” Akko screeches.

“ _So you think you can love me and leave me to die-eee!_ ” The driver and Hugo chant.

“ _Oooooh, Babyyyyy, Can’t do this to me babyyyy! Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta he-rrrrrrrrrre!"_ They all scream in unison. Sadly (or thankfully), we don’t actually hear any more, because the camera dies.

But that’s not the end of the video. We cut to a final scene where Akko has set her wife and son on a bed in her home, and (wow, the Cavendish estate has really improved sense the second coming of magic.) Akko is looking at the camera with a grin hidden behind a single finger in a _shh_ gesture.

So the camera just sits there in the dark, and we get a good 30 seconds of Diana and Hugo sleeping peacefully. Akko winks at the camera, whispering “ _don’t I have the cutest family? Anyways, see you guys next time on_ Akkowired Games.” And the video ends.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I got this idea after watching Jablinski games, If you couldn’t tell. I really love the youtuber Akko au, so after watching one of Jack’s videos, I was hit with inspiration. The...wholesomeness that his channel has is...it’s too much, guys. I needed this. Also...yeah, I wanted to write my sciencebaby OC, Hugo. I hope you liked him!


End file.
